The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle as defined hereinafter.
In a nozzle of this type, known for example from DE-PS 337-351, two beak-like lip elements are clamped in a conical bore of a cylinder wall of an internal combustion engine, so that their edges are pressed o top of one another. With pressure build-up in the conical interior chamber enclosed by the lip elements, the lip elements lift away from each other like a beak, so that fuel is injected into the combustion chamber in a fan-shaped spray through the formed gap. In this case the stream has the greatest thickness in the longitudinal direction. For direct-injected Diesel internal combustion engines, which are gaining increased importance because of their low fuel consumption, a spatial distribution of the fuel into a plurality of streams located in a flat conical shell is desirable.